Touch
by Pensulliwen
Summary: “I said I won’t touch you.” It was like a game; him trying to make her crack, her refusing to yield to him. “Not until you’re begging me for it.” Noah Allen/Lenalee, kink meme.


**Kink Meme Prompt:** His Pet Exorcist

**Rating: M** for sexual content. Lots of it.

This is an AU, by the way, in which Allen was always a Noah, though I guess it could kinda work in canon if you want to see it that way.

**Touch**

**By Allegra**

It was possibly the first time he had been hurt so extensively. Allen pulled a hand through his hair, surveying the damage. She'd really done a number on him. Across the room, the female Exorcist whirled around as fast as her many injuries would allow, attempting to get her bearings. She seemed surprisingly calm for having just taken a surprise trip through his Ark in the midst of battle, but she was panting and bleeding considerably.

"Where are we?" she demanded harshly, backing against the wall in a rigid crouch. Allen smiled amiably.

"Your room," he answered simply. Lenalee stared at him as if he was the stupidest creature she'd ever laid eyes on, which was particularly galling considering her current position in an enemy stronghold. "Well, my room, really, but I share. So I suppose you are in our room."

"How did we get here?"

"My little secret." Oh, now _that _was a glare. That was an expression he could stand to see a bit more of, pretty as he assumed she was when she smiled. "You know, Love, I went through a great deal of trouble to bring you back here alive. You could show me a little gratitude." Judging by her expression, the Exorcist did not agree with this reasoning.

"If you touch me again I'll kill you," she hissed, struggling to hold her balance while leaning heavily against the wall. A strange threat. Well, perhaps he had been a little handsy on the way over.

"Hm, that would be something to see," Allen murmured thoughtfully, observing her. The girl straightened at his approach, using one arm to stabilize herself and readying the other to attack. But she was tired, and injured, and the Noah was faster. Allen caught her fisted hand, pinning her bodily against the wall, and smiled. "You don't want me to touch you?" he questioned, running his free hand across her face. Her expression was murderous, but there was a glimmer of fear in it. Allen's smile widened to a grin. "Then," he brushed his lips across her forehead, eliciting a strangled cry of rage, "I will not touch."

Abruptly he was no longer pinning her against the wall, and Lenalee fell to her knees with a squeak at the sudden lack of support. She jumped back to her feet, glaring murderously, but he was turned away from her and halfway across the room.

"W-what?" she asked slowly as he made his way to the door. He didn't stop until he had reached it, turning to send a teasing glance her way.

"I said I won't touch you," he repeated, opening the door. "Not until you're begging me for it."

* * *

"Here's how it's going to work," Allen informed Lenalee after her second failed escape attempt of the week, having run into a level three. He reached for her injured leg and she instinctively kicked, earning herself a stab of white hot pain through her thigh. Allen caught her foot with the air of a patient parent treating a stubborn child and began wrapping gauze around the wound, tightly. Lenalee grimaced against the pain. "You want to escape, and I don't want you to leave. You'll never get out of here without your Innocence, and I'm sure you know that I'm capable of destroying it." Lenalee tensed, attempting to tug her leg back, but Allen ignored her and continued wrapping her leg. "So here's what I propose: your word that you won't try to escape again, and I won't destroy it right now. That gives you the possibility of remaining an Exorcist, maybe getting out of here some day. Or you can refuse, and I will take your Innocence, and even if I let you go your comrades would never accept you." He tied the bandage off none too gently and pat the uninjured part of her leg in apology, reaching for the scissors. He tried not to grin when she caught sight of them and flinched. "So," he cut the gauze and returned the roll to a box on the floor beside him. "Do we have a deal, Love?"

* * *

In another week, Lenalee had not tried to escape. In that one week, Allen had not touched her, and for that one week her Innocence continued to hum to life and encase her legs when she was alone in the room and needed comfort. She told herself resolutely that it was not defeat. It was a better strategy. Wherever this place was, the hallways were crawling with akuma, and the room was situated in the middle of what she assumed to be a rather large house. She was boxed in, with no windows to give her any inkling of where she was. Escape attempts only left her hurt, it was better to go along with him for now and wait for a chance to present itself. The Noah was right about one thing: without her Innocence, she could no longer be an Exorcist. There would be little point to escape.

Lenalee drew her legs into herself, hugging her knees. She would get out of here. Brother was waiting for her. She tried not to think about him or her friends too much, as it only served to make her feel more lonely. True to his word, Allen had not touched her since bandaging her leg, and had only been into the room twice since that time. It had been that way the first week she was there too, and Lenalee had assumed that it was her chance to escape. She knew better now. He was there, along with whatever else lived in the house (she thought she had caught a glimpse of a spiky haired girl looking at her with interest after her first escape attempt, but Allen had yanked her away and all but pushed her back into the room, sending a disapproving look over his shoulder). Lenalee didn't know what he was doing and she didn't really want to know. His presence was still in the walls whether he was there or not. She would have to wait.

* * *

"Are you still sleeping?" a voice asked. Lenalee blinked, slowly waking and absorbing her surroundings. Recognition hit her like a bolt of lightning, and Lenalee sat up so fast it made her head spin, staring at the figure in front of her. "Lazy thing, it's one o'clock in the afternoon." Was it? Lenalee glanced around the dimly lit room. Her sense of time was skewed perceptibly; it would be hard to readjust, when she got out of here.

"How was I supposed to know?" she demanded, stifling a yawn.

"You could ask me for a clock," Allen suggested, rising to his feet. Lenalee followed suit, not liking him towering over her. She kept her distance as Allen inspected the room, running his hand over seemingly random items. "Go on," he prompted.

"What?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"Ask," he clarified. Lenalee was silent, her expression uncomprehending. Allen shot her a humoring smile. "A clock. Ask me for a clock."

Lenalee frowned. "You already know that I want it."

"Yes," Allen agreed, sighing as if she just didn't get the point. "But you have to_ ask_ me for it. How else can you expect to get what you want here?"

"That's all it takes?" Lenalee asked incredulously. Allen nodded. "Alright then, let me out."

"You're predictable," he informed her with a chuckle. "Go ahead, the door's not locked."

"The akuma you control will stop me," Lenalee stated through grit teeth.

"Yes, well, consider that your one limitation then. Go on, ask for something else."

"Go jump off the roof."

"You seem to be in a bad mood today."

"Maybe that's because you visited."

"Now Love, you are hardly being fair," Allen chastised, approaching her for the first time. Lenalee stood up a little straighter. "I have treated you very nicely, and I am offering you whatever you want—"

"I want to leave."

"Do not," Allen snapped, clenching his hands around her shoulders in the first sign of aggression he had shown since their battle (how many days ago?), "interrupt me." Lenalee was silent, staring at him head on and trying very hard not to show any signs of fear. Could he hear her heart pounding? "I am offering you whatever you want," Allen repeated, removing his hands but remaining just as close. "It would be foolish for you to refuse that gift for the sake of being stubborn."

Lenalee was silent for a moment. "I would like a bed," she said at length, glancing at the bare floor. "And a clock." Allen smiled.

"Done," he whispered, leaning close to her ear but never touching. Lenalee turned away, and did not watch him leave.

* * *

"Visiting your pet again?" Lenalee straightened from where she had been leaning against the wall at the unfamiliar sound of a female voice. The walls were fairly thick, from what she'd gathered during mostly silent days (or maybe everyone outside was just quiet), but the voice seemed to be coming from right by her ear. There was no response, or at least not one that she could hear. Lenalee shifted to press her ear against the door, curious and hungry for proof of another person sharing the building.

"You're certainly spending a lot of time there." The voice sounded child-like in its pitch, but contained a note of sophistication unlike any child Lenalee had ever heard. "You barely spend any time with me anymore, I get bored without you!" Lenalee shivered, rethinking her previous evaluation. It was as if a flip had been thrown, suddenly the girl sounded like a whiny adolescent.

"Can't you entertain yourself with Lero?" Lenalee scowled, recognizing Allen's voice. So he was coming to visit, then.

"The Earl took him back," the girl admitted with a slight huff. "Besides, he's boring anyway. Can't I meet your pet?"

"No." Lenalee was surprised by the hostility in his voice. The girl laughed, and the sound was not something Lenalee had ever imagined could come out of a child.

"Aren't you possessive!" The woman had returned. "But an Exorcist is such a rare pet, how stingy to keep her all to yourself. I just want to play with her."

"Go away, Road." Road. What an odd name.

"Fine then," the girl said petulantly. "If it means that much to you. You're certainly getting her a lot of toys." Allen did not respond. Lenalee wondered if he was bringing her something new, or if Road was referring to the bed. She had vaguely wondered where he had gotten it from.

"The Earl is concerned, you know." Lenlalee immediately refocused upon the conversation at the casual mention of the Millennium Earl.

"Is he now?" Allen's sounded unconcerned, though there was something in his voice that suggested otherwise. "And why is that?"

"You haven't given us a reason to keep her alive."

"I already explained—"

"You have not given us a _good_ reason to keep her hostage," Road interrupted. Lenalee expected Allen to yell at her for that, but he did not. "As it is, your little pet is only taking up your time."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Lenalee had to strain to hear him, his voice reduced to a low growl. She missed whatever he said next.

"Maybe not, but the Earl would like an explanation."

"He'll have it."

"Good." Silence fell, and the conversation seemed to be over. Lenalee was wondering if Road had left without her hearing it when she spoke again. "By the way," she began, voice light and teasing with something sinister hidden inside it. "Sheryl's coming to visit. I'm sure he'd love to see her."

Minutes passed before Allen entered, though Lenalee knew that he was just outside the door. She jumped when the knob finally turned, hurrying to her feet. It occurred to her that she probably should have made some attempt to disguise her eavesdropping, at least moved across the room. Allen's eyes fell on her and her proximity to the wall immediately after entering, but he did not comment on it.

"I got you a bed for a reason, you know," Allen informed her, crossing the room to sit on it. "Surely it's more comfortable than the floor?" If Road's parting words had had any effect on him, he did not show it. That worried Lenalee more than any musings on who Sheryl was. She knew that he was unhappy about something from the conversation she had overheard, but he acted as he always did. And she could not tell the difference. If she had not been eavesdropping, she would have had no idea that anything was amiss.

"Is there something else you want, then?" Allen asked, gesturing for her to join him. Lenalee ignored the invitation, leaning back against the wall instead.

"I would like a chair."

* * *

Lenalee did not know how long it had been since she had gotten there, how long it had been since he had touched her. She had a bed and she had a clock, along with other pleasantries she had requested, but she had lost track of the days. It had seemed so important at first, but after she'd reached the two-week mark she had stopped caring. There was no time here. Only a room. Only a girl. Only a Noah. He brought her meals himself more regularly now, but there were still some days that he did not come at all. And he never touched her. Lenalee did not consider herself to be a physical person, but she had gone anywhere from three weeks to over a month without being touched by another human being. She found herself developing habits like running her hands up and down her arms, curling her fingers together, rubbing her foot up and down her leg. And she knew that he was doing this on purpose, but it didn't stop it from working.

* * *

"You can always ask me."

Lenalee did not look up at him. She was curled up on her (his) bed, steadily ignoring the other presence in her (his) room. It was infuriating. When he was gone she wished that he was with her, but when he finally arrived she invariably found herself disappointed and ignored him most of the time. She wanted… no… she did not want him to touch her. But she needed it. And she hated it.

"For what?" she snapped, though they both knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not the one that needs to spell it out, Love." She hated him. She hated him she hated him she hated him. But he was the only thing there.

"Try holding your breath."

"I can hold my breath for a very long time."

"Then go play on the train tracks."

* * *

Lenalee really could not take this any longer. Why couldn't he have just physically tortured her? She could have taken that, she was used to pain. But this psychological torture, waking up to the same four walls every day, never being touched, hardly speaking— she could not take this. It was beginning to show. Allen prompted her to ask him nearly every time he came, so often that she was no longer sure what she was supposed to ask for. She tried to make him angry once, just to make him lash out at her, but he had seen past the attempt before he had even looked mildly annoyed.

"No cheating, Love," he had reprimanded, smiling in that unsettling way as he walked out the door. "You have to ask."

* * *

"You don't look very well," Allen commented, peering down at her. Lenalee lay sprawled on the bed, not bothering to shift her position on his account. Her breathing was shallow, and the beads of sweat running down her neck were enough to make Allen put a hand to her forehead to check for a fever. She was hot, though not necessarily feverish; how had she gotten sick? Allen started as she moaned beneath him, about to ask what was wrong when her eyes fluttered shut and then open again, pupils dilated. She was breathing quicker, and Allen dragged the pads of his fingers across her face experimentally. She gasped in response, turning into the touch. Over-sensitized.

Really, such a little cheater.

"Now how did you manage to become ill?" Allen questioned, running his hand across her scalp. Lenalee struggled to look at him straight, regaining her breath.

"I'm on my period," she informed him. Whatever reaction she'd expected to get from him was absent. Allen looked down at her, perplexed.

"Your what?"

Lenalee started laughing, and didn't stop until her sides were on fire and he had left the room.

* * *

Allen had returned a couple of hours later, apparently informed and bearing supplies. The pain medication was appreciated, but he left right after administering it, and once the pain in her abdomen had lessened Lenalee found herself focusing on other things. Like the way his hands had felt scraping over her scalp, caressing her face. It only made her want his touch more. It was getting harder and harder not to think about it, despite the books and other distractions she had requested. Lenalee dragged her hand across her neck, touching her chest and ghosting circles across her stomach. This was not going to just go away, was it? She had never felt this weak since she had become an Exorcist, and she hated herself for it just as much as she hated Allen. Maybe more.

* * *

"Aren't you going to say it?" Lenalee asked. Allen sat by her bed, skimming through a book, as Lenalee pretended to do the same on her bed.

"Say what?" Allen asked disinterestedly. Lenalee scowled and returned to her book.

* * *

"You seem to be in a bad mood," Allen observed. Lenalee had greeted his arrival by throwing one of the heavier books in the room at his head. "Are you on your period again?"

"That only happens once a month, idiot!" Allen shrugged, picking the book up, and Lenalee decided to keep the running stream of curse words aimed at him to herself. They certainly weren't bothering Allen.

"Then what has you so upset?" Lenalee ignored him. She was determined to ignore him until he left. How many weeks had it been now, waking up in the same room and never leaving the same room, counting the bumps on the ceiling? Lenalee had never felt so intimately connected with any part of a building in her life, and she didn't even know what continent she was on.

They probably thought she was dead. Brother, Kanda, Lavi— they had all probably stopped looking. And he had the gall to ask why she was upset.

"You really don't know what has me so upset?" Lenalee asked, sitting up and ripping off the covers. She stood up, facing him with a murderous expression. "Are you really such a moron that you don't know?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Allen suggested. Lenalee had half a mind to— she had the rant of the century prepared. But something about his expression suggested that that would only amuse him. The feeling of her Dark Boots activating and winding up her legs was more comforting than she had expected, after not using them in so long. Lenalee screamed as she stepped forward, bringing her leg back and mashing it into him with as much force as she could muster. Allen flew backward and hit the wall, rattling the entire room as he sank to the floor. Lenalee paused a moment to admire the dent he'd made before purposefully crossing the room to the door. Wrenching it open, Lenalee saw that the hallway was clear and stepped out into it in god knew how many weeks.

A hand closed around her arm. Lenalee glanced up, wondering why she didn't try to pull away. Oh, of course. It had been a powerful kick that would have killed any normal man, but Allen was not a normal man, and she was grossly out of shape. While Lenalee had maintained a training regiment for the first few weeks of captivity, that too had seemed pointless after a while. She waited for the reciprocal pain of being smashed into a wall or having her arm dislocated as he pulled her back inside, but neither came. Allen looked down at her with an unreadable expression, and Lenalee returned the stare without knowing what her own face showed.

"That was undeserved," Allen stated at length. Lenalee finally looked away from him, glancing down at his fingers curled loosely around her arm. "I believe that you owe me an apology," he added, brushing his thumb across the underside of her arm. Lenalee shivered, but did not apologize. Allen seemed to accept this, gently pulling her back inside. Lenalee complied, absorbed by the warmth pooling in her stomach at the touch. She was unable to hold back a mewl of discontent when he pulled away. Allen smiled.

"You have to ask, Love."

"Ask for what?" Lenalee said automatically, without thinking about the words.

"You know."

Lenalee nodded slowly, looking at him but avoiding his face. When she spoke, it was directed towards his chest. "I want… I want you to… for you to touch me."

She watched him raise his hand, but Allen stopped short. "Where?" he questioned. Lenalee shrugged helplessly before holding out the arm that he had grabbed.

"Here," she elaborated. Allen took the appendage in two hands obediently, and Lenalee sighed contentedly. Her eyes closed as his hands traveled up and down her arm, just grazing her skin. He stopped to play with her hand, running his fingers over her palm and then entwining them with hers. Lenalee let out a breathy sigh, leaning her head against his chest. She felt a laugh rumble through him and was comforted even if it was at her own expense.

"Where else?" Allen prodded. Lenalee leaned back, hesitating slightly before taking his hand and rubbing it against her neck.

"Here," she instructed, closing her eyes again as he stroked her cheek before running his hand down her neck, over her collar bone and up the other side. Her breath came and went in shallow gasps as he repeated the pattern.

"A-Allen."

"Yes Love?" Lenalee shook her head, and Allen brushed her hair aside to stroke the backside of her neck. "Where else, then?"

"Mm, here," she said distractedly, placing his hands on either side of her rib cage. Allen complied, running his hands up and down her sides, from just below her arms down to her hips.

"Where else?"

"What, what you're doing is fine," Lenalee stammered, struggling to concentrate. Allen continued his ministrations, traveling down to her thighs and hiking her skirt up a bit on the return journey. Lenalee bit her lip, resting her head against his chest again and pulling her whole body closer to him. His touch left warm trails all over her body, and she felt like she might burst.

"Where else, Love?"

"Anywhere is fine," Lenalee murmured into the dip of his collar bone, winding her arms behind his back. His hands traveled to her back, massaging the place beneath her shoulder blades and traveling under her shirt to skim across her lower back. Lenalee shuddered against him, gripping him tighter and making no protest when his hands went lower, cupping his hands over her rear.

"Anywhere?" Allen repeated, pulling her forward to grind against him. Lenalee's only reply was a heady moan as warmth pooled between her legs, surrendering to his touch completely. His hands moved down the backs of her thighs, easing around to the outer side before slipping beneath her skirt. His hands traveled up to her hips, moving around to caress her behind again before wandering down. Lenalee froze as his hand traveled to the apex of her thighs, and pressed flush against her damp panties. Rigidly, Lenalee pulled away a little, looking into Allen's eyes. He looked surprised, and for a moment Lenalee wondered if he would continue anyway.

A breathy laugh. "You little tease."

* * *

There were worse things he could have called her. "Slut" and "whore" were in the forefront of Lenalee's mind, but Allen would never call her those things. Even if she felt like them. He returned again the next evening, and Lenalee couldn't look at him. Her face and neck felt hot, and there was the uncomfortable sensation of something moving inside of her. Butterflies in her stomach, heart aflutter. The sayings seemed entirely devoid of romance now that they applied to her.

Neither of them said a word. She watched the clock tick seconds and then minutes by as he sat silently in the chair by her bed. An hour passed. Why wouldn't he just leave? More seconds, more minutes. She was not going to say it. Another hour. Lenalee tried reading, but found herself glossing over the same paragraph over and over again. She couldn't even pretend to not be aware of him, wired as she still was from his touch. But she would not ask.

After two hours and thirty-seven minutes, Allen left.

* * *

He did not return the next day.

* * *

He did not come the day after that, or the next, and Lenalee wondered if he would ever come back. That was silly, of course he would. He was probably right outside, thinking of this prolonged absence as a trick to be played on her. She wanted the time on her own, anyway. He would break down before she did.

* * *

By the fifth day, Lenalee was considering pumping the akuma that delivered her meals for information. She decided against it, partly because the dull eyes of the maid unnerved her, partly because she knew that the creature would not have an answer for her, and partly because she was afraid that Allen would find out she asked. Maybe that was the biggest reason. She was not going to lose to him.

But maybe she already had, when she asked him to touch her.

* * *

On the sixth day, Allen returned, opening the door nonchalantly and entering as if he had never been gone. The sight of him elicited so many conflicting emotions and desires that Lenalee had no idea what to think.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded. Allen seemed genuinely taken aback by the question, before smiling.

"Miss me, Love?" he teased. Lenalee did not respond. Allen's smile faded a bit. "I had business to attend to."

Lenalee absorbed this information silently. He really hadn't done this on purpose. How could it have not occurred to him what his absence would do to her?

"Now what are you looking at me like that for?" Allen asked with a distinctly fake chuckle. Lenalee didn't know what expression she was making to prompt such a question. "You seemed fairly icy to me before, Love."

"You couldn't have told me that you were leaving?"

Allen's expression was blank. "Should I have?" Unfeeling. "It seems like a bad idea for a warden to warn a prisoner when he's leaving."

Lenalee did not respond. A prisoner and a warden. It was odd to hear him using such terms. But Lenalee couldn't bring herself to think about that, because what if she had known for certain that he was gone? Would she have even tried to escape? The answer branded itself across her mind, inescapable. No, she didn't think that she would have. She knew that she wouldn't have.

"I want you to touch me," Lenalee said unthinkingly. Allen eyed her warily, hesitating for perhaps the first time since they had entered whatever strange semblance of a relationship this was.

"Where?" It was like they were following a carefully choreographed routine, reading from a script.

"Anywhere is fine." But who wrote the script? Allen seemed to follow it as desperately as she did. He approached her, and when he ran his hands over her arms Lenalee felt like she was on fire all over again. The sensation was just as intense as it had been one week ago. It would probably go away, if he kept touching her, but Lenalee couldn't make herself think that far ahead because he was pushing down on her shoulders, directing her to sit back down on the bed. She complied, and Allen took a seat next to her running his fingers over hers.

"I did not expect my absence to affect you so much." Off-script. Improvising.

"It didn't," Lenalee replied, breath catching as he flipped her hand over to trace the veins on the underside of her wrist.

"Mm," was his only response to the blatant lie. Lenalee tried not to make too many noises as his hands continued to glide over neutral territory. What did she have to lose? No one was looking for her, and she could not escape alone. Why deny herself a small hint of pleasure? Who was she betraying?

"Allen," she intoned softly. He smiled against her hair.

"You have to ask." There was no reason for her to choose to remain unhappy, and no one to judge her but Allen. Lenalee grabbed his hand, mimicking his earlier actions and tracing the dips between his fingers. Taking hold of the back of his hand, she took a deep breath and pressed it against her breast. She felt a puff of air against her head as he exhaled, sounding amused. "Good enough," he relented, teasing the flesh beneath his hand. Lenalee leaned into the touch with a heady groan as Allen brought his other hand up to attend to her other side. She attempted to lay down, planning to take him down with her, but Allen wound an arm around her waist to prevent it. Lenalee gave him a puzzled look, but Allen leaned back himself before she could voice her confusion, pulling Lenalee down on top of him.

"This is your show, Love. You do it," he instructed. Lenalee stared at him, entirely unsure of what it was she was supposed to do.

"Can't you?" She asked uncertainly. Allen shifted beneath her, making Lenalee suck in a quick breath. She was straddling his abdomen, hands on either side of his head while Allen's hands traveled down her back, pulling her closer.

"I want to see you," Allen murmured, bringing his hands around to her chest. Lenalee wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but forgot about it entirely as he began to undo the buttons of her uniform. She wished a little bit that she had chosen to wear something else, as the Rose Cross glinted at her. "Go on," Allen instructed. Lenalee glanced down to see that he had left two buttons in place. Pulling herself up, she fumbled with the buttons several times before successfully pulling them free. Her shirt fell open, barely concealing her cleavage, and she looked back up at Allen for further instruction.

Allen looked unabashedly, gripping her sleeves and pulling the jacket down until her shoulders and breasts were completely exposed. Then he caught her by surprise, leaning up and planting a kiss on her neck. Lenalee emitted what she considered to be a decidedly unsexy squeak. But then her was nipping her sensitive skin, running his tongue over it and doing something with his teeth she couldn't quite place; Lenalee melted into it, forgetting to be embarrassed by her nakedness as he traveled downwards and teased her nipple, fondling her other breast while his free hand returned to rest on her lower back.

Lenalee's chest heaved as she ran her hands through Allen's hair, gasping with each caress. She pushed her pelvis against his in an attempt to alleviate the warmth gathering there, and finally elicited a quiet hiss from Allen. She wanted to hear it again. Moving her hands down his neck, Lenalee began to unbutton his collar.

"Allen," she muttered, tugging at the fabric. Allen pulled away from her with a wet pop, and Lenalee immediately felt cold and bare against the air of the room. She pulled her shirt off completely for something to do. Allen moved precisely, grabbing the edges of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Lenalee was surprised to see that he was covered in scars; he always wore long sleeves, and she had come to think of him as completely unmarred.

"Something wrong?" Lenalee glanced up and met Allen's eyes for a moment before looking back at the discolored skin. Thoughtlessly, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the largest one. She heard Allen's breath catch, and feeling emboldened tried to imitate what he'd been doing to her a moment before. Pressing her chest flush against his, Lenalee pressed light kisses against the underside of his jaw. His hands were on her rear, urging her closer, and Lenalee spread her legs father apart to rub against him. Her skirt had ridden up her waist considerably, and Lenalee was very aware of the thin (wet) fabric separating her from him. Allen's hands traveled beneath her skirt, toying with the elastic of her underwear, and this time Lenalee only wanted more. Pulling herself up so that she was perched on her hands and knees with some space between them, Lenalee looked into Allen's eyes. The intensity of them scared her a little bit. She had no idea what those eyes had seen, what the hands caressing her body had done.

Allen seemed to notice her trepidation, and for the first time since she'd met him Lenalee thought that his smile looked genuine. "We're just a man and a woman tonight, Lenalee." Had he ever used her name before? It was a little unnerving, but she found that she liked the way he said it. And he was right. The better part of her Exorcist uniform was crumpled on the ground, and his bare chest looked no more inhuman than hers. Just a man and a woman.

"Just a woman," Lenalee mumbled, kissing his neck. No more thinking, only touching.

"That's right Love." His fingers hooked around the edge of her panties, pulling them down her thighs. Lenalee remained motionless for a moment, before assisting in squirming out of them. Her only remaining article of clothing was the skirt, and Lenalee was torn between feeling silly with it on and not wanting to give it up quite yet. While her mild stalled, her hands made their way to Allen's belt buckle, undoing it with precise movements this time. She hesitated before pulling his pants aside, but once that feat was accomplished Lenalee found herself stuck. Instinctively, she was fairly certain that she knew what to do next, but…

Allen's hands came to distract her, one holding onto her hip while the other dipped beneath her skewed skirt. Lenalee gasped as his fingers stroked the apex of her inner thigh, already wet from her obvious arousal. She felt like there was a coil inside of her stretched to its breaking point, and for an awful moment she thought that he was going to make her ask for it. Then his finger slid into her, and Lenalee had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Her hands fisted in the sheets, and she could practically feel Allen's grin as he pushed another finger into her, before teasing her clit with the pad of his thumb. A strangled cry made its way out of her at the touch, and Allen quickly repeated it.

"That's it," he murmured, breathing heavily. "Don't hold back." Lenalee bobbed her head, lost in the feeling. Wanting to reciprocate, she untangled one of her hands from the sheets and ran it over his crotch. Allen cursed, leaning his head back as her hand curled around his erection. He lifted his hips up to finish removing his pants, and before Lenalee could think to help he was kicking them to the floor. Now the skirt did seem silly. Sitting up on her knees, Lenalee grabbed the waistband and pulled it down, kicking off the article of clothing to join the rest on the floor. Allen stared openly at her naked form, and Lenalee tried to squash the urge to cover herself under his scrutiny. His hands were suddenly running all over her, rubbing against her hip only to travel up and tweak a nipple before going back down again, as is he didn't know where to start.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked, finally settling on her back and pulling her down on him again. Lenalee wasn't sure what to say to that, so she leaned down, stopping short as a wave of apprehension bubbled inside her and kissed his abdomen instead. Allen jerked beneath her, letting out a quiet hiss as she made her way down, peppering kisses down the curve of his hip bone. Hesitating just a moment, Lenalee ran her tongue over the tip of his member. Allen let out a guttural noise closer to a yell than a moan, tangling his fingers in her hair and urging her farther downward. "Fuck," he said through grit teeth as she complied, trying hard not to gag. The hell she didn't know what she was doing, Allen thought. Dangerously close to releasing, Allen pulled Lenalee's head back up. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and lips reddened. Allen all put pulled her over him again, gripping her hip with one hand while positioning himself with the other.

"Come on," he urged as Lenalee hesitated. Allen exhaled impatiently, tugging her down. Lenalee complied until she could feel him against her, but could not force herself to make the first plunge.

"Allen, please," she begged, feeling utterly lost. This wasn't supposed to be difficult. Allen moved his other hand to cup her hip as well, shushing her. He thrust up suddenly, holding her in place, and Lenalee gasped as he entered her. Allen did not pause, continuing to lead her, and it was all she could do to go along with his cues, pushing down to meet his thrusts. Lost in the strangeness of the presence inside of her, she barely noticed the pain until it was petering out. Allen urged her up, before pushing her down harder, hissing at the friction, and Lenalee's knees buckled. Lost in the moment, she fell forward onto her forearms and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his lips, which he returned just as messily. Lenalee wasn't sure who was trying to devour who as their tongues intertwined. Panting hard, she pulled back a bit and continued to thrust against him. Allen's hands moved up her back, no longer leading, but clenching against her erratically. Her arms were beginning to hurt, so Lenalee leaned back and gasped as he penetrated her even deeper. Allen's hands resettled over her hips, and Lenalee pushed herself onto him faster as she approached her climax. If she had looked down, she would have seen Allen grinning.

Allen groaned as she pressed herself farther onto him, her breasts rising and falling with each increasingly erratic plunge. "Allen," she moaned, and just the way she said it was enough to make him push harder into her, determined to make her yell. Lenalee did not disappoint, repeating his name until she arched her back and screamed it, squeezing her eyes shut as white bloomed across her vision. Allen dug his fingers into her back, making one last deep thrust into her with a choked noise.

For a few seconds neither one moved, panting against one another. Lenalee's hands shook when she finally stirred, cautiously peeling away from Allen and laying down on the bed facing him. Her thighs felt sticky with him, but she dismissed the idea of a shower as soon as it sprang into her mind, feeling utterly exhausted and somewhat reluctant to be alone. Allen turned onto his side, smiling at her as he lazily dragged a hand from her sternum to her abdomen.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked condescendingly. Lenalee felt the urge to hit him with a pillow, but could not summon the energy. "You could have saved yourself a lot of time if you'd just listened to me, Love."

"My name is Lenalee," she informed him, brushing his bangs in front of his face. Allen swept them back out of his eyes without comment, looking at her in that unsettlingly intense way.

"Alright, Lenalee."


End file.
